


Tulips in Bastille

by Hierarchy_is_Anarchy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Nico Di Angelo, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayed!Nico Di Angelo, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost King Nico di Angelo, Ghost Nico di Angelo, Happy Ending, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Lovers To Enemies, Multi, Paternal Nyx, Sad Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy/pseuds/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy
Summary: Hello! This is about Nico betrayed because I read too many Percy betrayals. *major character death* Enjoy!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will Solace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chrysanthemum

Nico sighed happily 

It was sunset and he was at the lake with Will

They were eating a picnic dinner and lounging around by the shore

He fed a grape to Will, who was resting his head on Nico’s lap

He smiled at him and chewed the fruit

Ah this is bliss

Suddenly a camper ran to them

“Will! New camper and she’s hurt! Her name is Chelsea and she has a cousin named Dolion with her!”

Will jerked up

He kissed Nico’s nose

“Sorry darlin, duty calls”

With that he ran to the infirmary

Nico shook his head and ate another grape 

Too bad this was the last day of bliss

—-————

First chapter! Song of this chapter is 6 months lyrics by Hey Monday


	2. Yellow Rose

Nico was excited 

For the last month he and a Hephaestus camper named Cisco Mek, was making a ring for Will

Yep he was going to propose 

The deal was to provide the supplies but Cisco will make it, in exchange for 25 kilograms of celestial bronze

It was a pretty good deal

The ring felt heavy in his pocket 

He stopped by the infirmary 

“Kayla? Where’s Will?”

She turned around startled 

“I thought you were with him! He said he had a date by the docks”

Nico’s eyes widened and brimmed with tears

He raced to the dock

There Will was making out with Chelsea

They broke apart when they saw Nico

Will smirked

“So how does it feel when IM cheating”

Nico clenched his fist with the ring inside

“YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T CHEAT. I WAS MAKING A RING FOR YOU, YOU ASS”

“YOU DID! DOLION SAW!”

“YOU BELIEVE HIM!? HE’S A SON OF ERIS FOR GODS’ SAKE!”

He threw the ring at Will’s nose and smiled when he shouted in pain

He stomped back to his cabin and sulked

He decided to skip dinner 

He vaguely felt shaking outside but whatever

That night he caused a 9.7 earthquake that could be felt from Alabama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! The song for this chapter is Loner by YUNGBLUD and I don't love you by My Chemical Romance because what fic is complete without MCR?


	3. Sweet Briar

When he woke up he was in a white marble room

There were gold accents everywhere 

He lifted his hand but was stopped by 2 pairs of cuffs

Great

The light suddenly flickered on

He saw the 12 Olympians and his father 

Who was looking disappointed in him

What’s new amirite?

He pushed those thoughts away

Zeus stood up

“Today we will witness the trial of Nico Di Angelo. May the Fates be kind”

Athena stood up

“That monster trashed all the books in my sacred library!”

Artemis stepped up

“He had molested one of my hunters!”

Others gods stood up and made other accusations 

Zeus cleared his throat 

“Well it is decided. Death!”

“Why don’t we give the defendant a chance to defend himself? Or are we here just to murder him without proof?”

Hestia injected

Zeus grumbled 

“10 seconds”

Nico glared

“I didn’t do a thing. Whole week I was busy making a ring for Will. Besides he cheated on me and I’m gay”

Zeus glared 

“That is not an excuse for having intercourse with a hunter”

“Tell that to your mistress, like the Callisto”

Hera stifled a giggle

“ENOUGH”

Zeus was fuming now

“Who votes for death?”

Athena, Artemis Zeus, Hermes, Poseidon Ares Aphrodite raised their hands

“Who votes for life?”

Apollo, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus Demeter raises their hands

Zeus looked gleeful

“Death wins! Goodbye”

He threw his Masterbolt at him 

The last thing he saw was Thanatos 

He vaguely saw a chasm open beneath him

He closed his eyes

And then he fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh spooky what’s going to happen next? Comment below if you think Zeus is a mildew sweater. Songs for this chapter are casual sabotage by YUNGBLUD, BRAINDEAD by YUNGBLUD, die a little also by YUNGBLUD and ballad of the lonely hearts by Black Veil Brides. 


	4. Gladiolus

Bea! Bea!”

Bianca turned to you and sets her book down

“What is it, poco fratello?

“Giovanni is home! He’s having a picnic with Aryana in the secret garden! Do you wanna play spy with me?”

She laughed and pats your head

“No I want to finish my book, but be careful, don’t get caught!”

You grin at her and raced to the woods 

You run to the hidden clearing where you often found Aryana weeping 

But now that Giovanni is home from being put to fight in the bad war she should be happy 

Right?

You see a fallen tulip

Aryana’s favourite!

She always sprayed the handkerchief she gave Giovanni with that stuff

‘I’m on the right path!’

You leap over it and continue 

You hear gunshots 

You frown but carry on

A couple minutes later you approached the clearing 

You tiptoe into the clearing for maximum snek 

And you gasp

Aryana was holding Giovanni’s hand and they were lying down in a romantic position, yes

But there were 2 bullet holes in their heads and their faces were frozen in a mask of pure horror and fear

In the basket there was no more food, only tulips 

You back away slowly and run

You feel tears prick at your eyes

“BEA! BEA!”

she looked at you surprised 

“What happened?”

“G-Giovanni a-and A-Aryana have h-holes in t-their h-heads”

She looked scared

“I-I’m g-going to call the doctor. You stay here”

With that she grabbed her shawl and ran

You sat on the porch waiting for her or Mama or Father

4 hours past before you fall asleep 

2 hours after you feel delicate but calloused hands gently pull you up and cradle you

“Mama?”

She looked at you with her soft doe eyes 

“Oh figlio, it’s late go back to sleep. I’m taking you to bed, the floor isn’t very comfortable is it?”

You look at her blearily 

“W-where’s Giovanni and Aryana?”

She looked at you sadly 

“They’re in a better place now”

You nod, trusting her and lulling back to sleep

But you didn’t know was that, you stumbled upon the bodies of you sibling figures just minutes after their murder by starving Americans camped out in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp I have a penchant for angst what can I say? House of memories by Panic! At the disco is the song for this chapter 


	5. Lily

Nico was flipping through books in Hecate’s library 

He was lonely and was looking for a companion

Finally he stopped at a book

It was pitch black with a black diamond on it

In silver letters was the title

Ταφείρια μαγεία

“Tafaria magic”

He pulled it out and leafed through the pages

He found the page he needed

He bookmarked it and grinned 

The next day he will scream in agony 

7 days later there will be another scream

Not one of pain, but one of newborn chit

Her name is Bianca 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a pic of Bianca later. She basically looks like a shadow with eyes. Song? Ruby by Twenty one pilots. Hotel? Triviago


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca grabbed her shawl

She was going to explore Long Island!

It was going to be so much fun

She raced to Nico’s study

He was signing some paperwork

“Papa! I’m heading out! I’ll be in New York”

He smiled at her and set down his pen

“Alright, have fun”

She gave him a quick peck to the cheek and ran out 

She found a shadow and ran through it 

When she emerged she was in Long Island 

She weaved through crowds

Of course they couldn’t she her

All they would see was a small black spot

Soon she came to a forest

“Odd”

She went in and soon saw a stone pavilion and people eating

Her eyes widened 

“Demigods! Wow what luck I have to stumble across them!”

She crouch in a bush and decided to watch them

It was 5 minutes before she decided to take out her notebook 

It’s where she writes about what she sees when she explores. 

Just as she was going to write she felt a hand on her shoulder 

She saw a woman with curly hair and golden eyes 

Uh-oh busted

She quickly pressed a jewel on her bracelet 

And then she was knocked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers alert, it was Hazel. Song of the chapter, the strays by Sleeping with Sirens


	7. rhododendron

When she came up to she saw the demigods arguing 

“She radiates death! We need to kill her before she reports back!”

“She’s a child! Spare her! She hadn’t even written a thing yet!”

“Her book only talks about her travels! She’s not a spy!”

“That’s what she wants you to think”

“She’s clearly royalty. Look at her crown”

“Anyone can make a crown”

She stirred 

“Hm w-what?”

Chiron turned to her

“Oh good you’re up. Can you tell me your name?”

She shook her head 

“No but you may call me Lady Shadow. That is what most people call me”

Percy growled

“Alright then Lady Shadow. What are you and what are you doing here!?”

She shifted 

“I am a shadow. My father is the current Ghost king. He was lonely and he performed tarfaria magic. He passed out of pain for 3 days. When he came up to he started sculpting me for another 3 days. On the 7th day he went to Lady Nyx’s temple and begged her to breathe life in his sculpture. She agreed. Father allows me to explore outside for 3 hours every Friday. I heard about a Broadway show tonight and decided to explore Long Island until 7. That’s when my show starts. I’m going to see the phantom of the opera! I was hoping to try some French toast bites and ice cream! Or go to a carnival! Maybe next week.”

She beamed happily 

“I saw Hamilton last month and I enjoyed it so much. If all mortal shows are like that then I wish to see as much as possible!”

She laughed merrily 

Suddenly a blast of wind blew inside 

Thanatos flew in and landed

Chiron bowed

“Hello Lord Thanatos. What can we do for you?”

He smirked 

“I’m here for my girlfriend. Her father is getting worried.”

He jerked a finger to Bianca’s direction 

He untied Bianca 

“Than!”

She leap up and hugged him

He kissed her head and his wings wrapped around her protectively 

She looked at her watch

“Oh no, I gotta go. My show starts in half an hour!”

She pecked his lips and dragged him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was inspired by Gaumao’s comic on Persephone and Hades and how Macaria is dating Thanatos. So yea. Song time! It’sssssss all the small things by Blink-182


	8. White heather

Will was on the docks with Chelsea 

She was leaning on his shoulder grinning 

4 months ago they had a daughter so they hadn’t have any relaxation 

But the Demeter cabin agreed to watch her for that night

Ah this was perfect 

Suddenly a camper ran up to them

“Chiron needs you 2 at the Big house quick”

They looked at each other and jumped up

They ran the the Big house as soon as possible 

“Chiron! What’s happening?”

Percy and Annabeth were there waiting 

The Centaur sighed 

“I’m afraid we have a new prophecy”

He turned to Rachel

“Oh oracle please tell us the prophecy of the night”

Her eyes became green and mist started to pour out

“Daughter of wise must debunk the lies uttered by son of Eris 

She will journey to Paris along with sons of sea and sun to Fort Bastille’s pole 

Downwards they will find the castle of son of Night

A toll they must pay to the ones who knits

The sun’s flower will fight the primordial of the pit

The final hit with the false criminal’s golden boon

The thing house moon craves will be bound to sound 

Throughout the week

The truth will leak”

Rachel collapsed into a chair

There was a pause

Annabeth broke it

“Alright let’s start and decode it”

Everyone agreed 

“Daughter of wise is Annabeth, cause that was what her name was in the last prophecy”

Percy fumbled

“Sons of sea is Percy. And the only Apollo camper that is dating a child of Demeter is Will”

Annabeth supplied

“So the people that is going on the quest is me, Will, Annabeth and Percy”

Chelsea fiddled with her bracelet 

“The moon is a symbol of Nyx”

“The ones who knit are probably the fates”

“So we have to go to Fort Bastille in Paris”

“And find Nyx’s son’s house”

“And get a golden weapon so Chelsea can defeat T-Tartarus”

“As well as avenge a wronged person”

Everyone stopped at that

“Maybe it’s Luke?”

“Or it’s Ethan”

“Bob?”

“Maybe it’s Silena”

Annabeth shook her head

“We’ll know when we get to that part. For know we should get some rest and then we’ll leave for Paris in 2 days”

Everyone nodded and left

Will walked Chelsea to her cabin

“Well at least we get to go to Paris”

She giggled 

“This wasn’t the way I wanted to visit the city of love but we got other chances”

She smiled and pecked his lips 

“Well we better rest”

He smiled

Yeah his life may be messed up

But it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Chelsea the type of person that you think is perfect, she’s on honour rolls, she is an amazing cook, attends debate, math, literature and chess club basically a trophy wife. Nico did feel insecure when he saw her with Will but he thought that it’s just a friendship. Song is Trophy father and trophy son by Sleeping with Sirens


	9. Blackthorn

The next day he boarded the plane

Chelsea fiddled nervously next to him

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok”

She smiled weakly at him nodded

Soon the plane took off

Will and Chelsea decided to watch mean girls

They went through 3 more movies and a short nap before the captain announced that they are descending 

Soon the couple disembarked and were searching for Percy and Annabeth 

They found the duo rather quickly and they headed out

Percy hailed a taxi and they all squeezed in

Annabeth took shotgun

A couple moments in the ride she decided to ask him a question 

“Do you know any famous landmarks around here that resemble a pole? Our friend is going to meet us near there but he doesn’t know the name”

The driver nodded 

“Seems like you need to go to Place de la Bastille. It’s a monument dedicated to Prison Bastille from the French Revolution”

Annabeth nodded

“Thank you”

———————————————

The taxi driver dropped them off at Place de la Bastille 

It was a nice monument 

Percy looked around 

“We should split up. Will and Chelsea should take North while me and Annabeth should go south. Try looking for something loose”

They all agreed and began

10 minutes later Chelsea let out a shout

“I found something!”

Everyone rushed to her 

She carefully pulled out the loose tile

Inside was a small hole with a rune 

She handed it to Annabeth 

“What’s it say?”

Annabeth looked at it

“Peorth Hearth. Deviation, luck and primal law. Hecate”

“That’s correct heroes”

——————————

They quickly turned around 

There standing in all her glory was Hecate

Will spoke up

“What do you need Lady Hecate?”

She smirked 

“Why to help you of course”

She pulled out a ball and a sack

She handed both to Percy

“You will know when to use these”

She touched the rune

It evaporated into pure magic and she inhaled it like smoke

“I’ve decided that you need a little ah, push to the right direction.”

She snapped her fingers 

A large chasm suddenly appeared beneath them

And they fell

“Good luck demigods”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun tidbit (why does that word sound so delicious lol?) I picked Place De la Bastille because I like R E V O L U T I O N. song? Anarchist by YUNGBLUD Hotel? Triviago


	10. Black Rose

The demigods were exhausted 

They spent a week free falling to the underworld 

They spent 3 days wandering 

They finally found the moirai’s cave

The demigods lined up and cautiously walked inside

Inside were the 3 moirai 

They were weaving a tapestry 

It was a man, sitting on a throne made of black marble

There was a moon on top of the throne 

Someone was sitting on it but it wasn’t made yet 

They were humming a tune while they worked

It was peaceful 

Will cleared his throat 

The Moirai turned to them in sync

“Welcome demigods. Ask and you shall seek. But everything comes with a price, you see. A balance, a toll. We need the bag Hecate gave oh heroes, to finish our craft. Our masterpiece”

Percy stepped forward 

“We need to know where Nyx is. Tell us and we will give you the sack”

They looked at each other and cackled in delight 

“Very well. Lady Nyx resides in the House of Night. Down the steps of red rock you must go. It is striking as it is the only structure with colour. Now make good on your end”

Percy threw the sack

Clotho caught it satisfied

Her sister clambered around her to check if the goods were satisfactory 

The demigods turned to leave

Annabeth looked at them for the last time

“What is it inside that you seek? You are highly revered by Lord Hades and he lavishes all of you with anything you could ever need”

They looked at her hallowing 

“Why, Italian tulips of course”

————————————————————————————————————————

They hiked down twisting stairs

Then they walked until they saw the dark house 

Finally they arrived 

The arrived at the door of the house of night

They looked at each other and nodded 

Annabeth raised her hand and knocked

A shadowy figure open the door

She grinned razor sharp teeth 

“Demigods! Why we hadn’t had them for a century. Come in, come in!”

She ushered them to a greeting room

“Oh where are my manners, I’m Kage! I’m a hand servant for Lady Nyx. What can House Night provide for you heroes?”

Percy stepped up

“We need to talk with Nyx. Can you go tell her we are here?”

She nodded

“Of course! I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

She hurried away and disappeared in a shadow

A few minutes later she came back

“Alright heroes, follow me!”

She led them down twisting hallway throwing numerous identical doors

Annabeth grabbed Percy’s hand

He knew what she was thinking about 

The house resembled the Labyrinth

He squeezed it in reassurance 

Finally they stopped at a door

It looked the same but it gave off a stronger aura of death and power

Kage knocked gleefully on the door

“Come in”

She opened the door

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you heroes! Good luck”

With that she closed the door and left them behind 

The demigods took a deep breath and walked in

Inside Nyx was spread out on a chaise and eating grapes while knitting a scarf

She smiled slyly when she walked in

She laid down her knitting and propped herself into a sitting position 

“Welcome to the house of night half bloods. What services do you require from me?”

Will spoked up

“We need information. Our quest told us that we need to go to your son’s castle. We also need to know what you want so we tell others in camp”

She smirked 

“Ah so you need to go to Shadow Manor. Don’t worry, my son is a demi primordial, he will not hurt you unless you provoke him. My son was murdered by Zeus after he lost his temper. He unleashed a deadly earthquake. What we crave is justice and he wishes food sacrifices thrice a year. On his death day, his birthday and the death day of his half sister who was murdered by Hephaestus. I think he would appreciate sacrifices to his maternal mother on September the second. I also would like food sacrifices on eclipses.”

Annabeth nodded

“We will see what we can do”

Nyx handed Chelsea a slip of paper 

“These are the directions. Good luck demigods”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about posting an extra book for additional information, character analysis, and Easter eggs cause there is a bit of foreshadowing on the chapter names. For example gladiolus is used for a hero’s death. Song of this chapter is Sarcasm by Get Scared 


	11. Bouquet of heartbreak

2 hours later they arrived 

The manor lived up to its name

It was an intimidating manor made of obsidian and Blackwood 

There were torches lined in front of the door that burned Greek fire

The place reeked death

Percy walked up and knocked

The door swung open

They walked down the hall aimlessly until a room lit up in front of them

They walked in

Inside was a greeting room with plush couches and fruit bowls on the table

In the vase was a red dahlia, a green willow, a snapdragon, a narcissus, a black rose, a yellow rose, a tansy, a black dahlia, a salvia, a daisy, a columbine, a felecia, a love lies bleeding, and a tigridia.

Chelsea paled a bit when she saw the flowers 

Percy looked at her

“Are you ok?”

She gulped

“The red dahlia means betrayal and dishonesty, green willow false love, snapdragon is deception. A narcissus could mean unrequited love or selfishness. The roses mean extreme betrayal, a broken heart, infidelity, jealousy and death, hatred, despair, sorrow, mystery, danger, obsession. Tansy basically means ‘I’m sick of you’ or ’I declare war on you’. Black dahlia means betrayal and dishonesty. Salvia means wisdom. Daisy means purity or ‘I will not tell’. Basically loyalty. Columbines signifies deceived lovers, ingratitude, faithlessness. The dandelion means overcoming hardships. Felecia is happiness. A love lies bleeding is hopelessness and after a tigridia can mean cruelty. And to top it off they are all wilting which means unrequited love. Bottom line is, this is not good.”

The other demigods paled a bit at her explanation 

Will looked around 

“Wait I see a note”

He pointed to a pomegranate 

They settled on a couch and read the note

‘Meet me in my study on the second floor. Don’t be late’

G.K

Annabeth’s eyes widened 

“G.k. Ghost King. Lady Shadow’s father is the current Ghost King”

Percy leaped up

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go and meet him. I hope he’s better than the last one”

The others nodded

Annabeth shook her head

“Don’t you get it? The last Ghost King has never been defeated! He was only killed and gods cannot take that title. The flowers are a clue. Extreme betrayal? Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter and his dad. Infidelity? It’s Will. Deceit? That's Chelsea. Daisies? Percy. Salvia? Me. Pomegranate? That kept him alive in the bronze jar so naturally he will use it to taunt us. Green willow and dandelion hit the nail in the coffin. The Ghost King is Nico Di Angelo.”

Everyone looked ashamed 

There was a long silence 

Percy broke it

“You are right but I wanna see it for myself”

They all agreed

They trudged up the stairs in silence 

Soon they came to a hall

All the doors were closed except the one in front 

So naturally that’s the one they pick

They got closer and noticed a familiar song being played

-ragione per cui vivo non ti scordar di me 

io veglierò su di te 

They heard a haunting voice join in

“Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet

It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet

Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak”

The demigods couldn’t bear it anymore

They summoned all their courage (and brain cells) 

And they walked in 

Inside was Nico reviewing paperwork

“Hello everyone. Welcome to Shadow Manor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you do not know how hard it is to find an Alt song about infidelity. Breakup yes, but finding a cheating one for this fic took me 10 minutes. screaming infidelities by dashboard confessional and if you can’t hang by sleeping with sirens, 11 minutes by Travis Barker, Halsey and YUNGBLUD, and kill somebody by YUNGBLUD
> 
> P.s I’m so sorry I forgot to name the last chapter


	12. White rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I was getting haunted house from this. Song of this chapter is Lonely by Palaye Royale 

Everyone’s eyes widen

It was Nico!

He looked the same but well translucent 

No really you can kinda see the chair he was sitting on 

He glanced up and smirked

He opened a drawer and shoved the papers in

Then he went and turned off the record player 

Nico floated up

“Surprised?”

They all paled

“B-but how? Y-you were e-executed!”

The Ghost King rolled his eyes

“I’m dead you piece of white bread with salt less butter”

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!”

He looked at Will with dead eyes and jutted out his wings

“Do you really think this is wise?”

Nico sighed and sat on the edge of his desk

He retracted his wings

“So what do you need? Nobody except my family or the other underworld gods visits Shadow Manor without a purpose”

He was interrupted by a black blur rushing in

It was Lady Shadow

“Papa! I’m going on my-wait, I saw those demigods 6 months ago!”

Nico smiled a strained and forced one

“Oh? Really bambina”

She giggled 

“Yeah they captured me! Well not any of these ones. It was a Roman golden eyed lady! I think she was a sibling of yours in your past life. I remember gray eyes woman and sea green eyes man! Hi!”

She waved at them

Percy waved back awkwardly

She turned back to Nico

“How do I look”

Nico twirled his finger

She laughed and gave a little spin

The dress she wore swished around her like a river coiling around a fish

“Mm are you wearing shorts underneath?”

“Yep!”

He smiled a genuine one

“Alright have fun. What do you do if you are separated and in trouble?”

“Press my jewel”

“And what do you do if the bastard cheats on you?”

Bianca groaned fondly 

“Box his ears and kick his balls”

He shook his head lovingly 

“Alright, alright and don’t forget your shawl. It gets chilly at night. It’s in the east gable”

She nodded

He floated to her and pecked her temple 

“I love you Bianca. Have fun”

The demigods in the room froze at the name

She smiled and hugged him

“I love you too papa. Be careful you look weaker.”

She grinned 

“Bye half bloods!”

With that she left

There was a small silence 

“Your daughter is beautiful Neeks. She looks a lot like her namesake”

Percy smiled sadly 

He bristled at that

“Please, don’t call me that, Nico is just fine”

Annabeth started at him sympathetically 

“You must have been in a lot of pain to make her”

He nodded and look down 

He hated people looking at him sympathetically 

It made him feel weak

“And I will do it again and again if it means she will live, even if I fade”

There was silence after

He cleared his throat and sat back down

“So what do you need?”

Annabeth stepped up

“We need your help. Here is the prophecy”

Annabeth recited it perfectly

Nico smirked 

“Well I am heavily involved in this”

He clasped his hands

“I am the son of Nyx. You found my castle or rather the manor. The false criminal’s golden boon means I have to give you an enchanted weapon to defeat Tartarus and you need to tell people that I didn’t cheat on Will, I cannot control my emotions and I don’t steal as well as I didn’t have forced intercourse with a hunter. I’m gay for gods’ sake. And I can’t steal as I’m bad at that shit, I ain’t a son of Hermes. Oh and get justice for my death as well as sacrifices. A headstone would also be nice. Just put my name and my birthday as well as my death day. If possible, exhume my ashes and bury me next to my sister in my old life. Maybe a red dahlia for me once a year as well as myrtle and tulips for my sister weekly ”

They looked at him shocked

“I am a spirit. I am not too powerful but I have to spend most of my energy to prevent fading. I work too hard so I never have much energy. Heck I’ve been up for 9 days straight. If I have sacrifices then I would look less translucent and I won’t have to worry about fading. 

He smiled sadly

“I don’t mind being forgotten by the living. Nobody should sing about my deeds. I am concerned about what will happen to my daughter when I’m gone”

His eyes teared a bit

“I want to live to see my daughter reach 20. I want to live to see her marriage, her kids, her kids saying their first words, learning how to crawl, watching them go to school. If possible, I want to live till my grandchildren reach 30!”

The demigods looked at each other and nodded

Percy stepped up

“We’ll do all you asked for in exchange for the boon.”

Nico stood up

“Do you swear on the River Styx?”

“I swear”

Boom

“Then follow me, if you dare”


	13. Peony

Nico led them to the basement 

It was big

Nico walked over to the west wall and pulled out a key

He lifted a corner of the painting and shoved the key in

He turned it

Click

With that he slide the door past

Behind it was a vault door

He quickly typed in some numbers

Click

With that he opened it

Inside was 3 doors 

Nico used a different key and opened the one on the right

Click

He ushered them in

“Take 1 weapon. I recommend #38 as it was forged with Uranus and Gaia’s blood. It is called balance or ισορροπία”

The demigods crowded around it

Chelsea nodded 

“We’ll take it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS GETTING S P I C Y. I won’t make a fight scene cause I’m shof at it. Song for this chapter is Madness and Parasite by Sleeping with Sirens


	14. Rudbeckia hirta

They had defeated Tartarus and they were back at camp

The Romans were also there to celebrate 

The camp was throwing a feast for them. 

Will looked at Chelsea rocking their daughter

She grinned at him and placed down Amaryllis

She straightened his laurels 

“You look fine”

He smiled lovingly at her

“Are you ready to go?”

She nodded and place Amaryllis in a baby carrier

She protested weakly of being jostled a bit

Will stroked her head

“You ok sweetheart?”

She smiled a gummy smile at him

Chelsea grabbed a duffle bag full of baby things and strapped her on

“Aright, let’s go”

The couple walked hand in hand 

Some Aphrodite campers cooed at them

Amaryllis made grabby hands at them

They smiled back at her

Finally they arrived at the pavilion 

Will waved at Percy and Annabeth 

Chelsea sat down the supplies

Percy entertained Amaryllis by making silly faces at her

She giggled in delight and waved her chubby hands in his face

Annabeth smiled at her fiancé’s antics

The adults started chatting

Soon the feast started

Chiron rose up

“Good evening campers and Romans! Today we are celebrating the defeat of Tartarus by Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Chelsea and Will Solace”

Everyone clapped politely 

The centaur turned to them

“Would you like to say a few words, heroes?”

They nodded and stood up

Percy sighed

“A part of our quest stated that we need to get a boon from the false criminal. We all thought that it was Silena, Ethan or even Luke but it was actually someone who did no wrong except being killed. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Nico Di Angelo”

A lot of people booed and some even growled at the mention of the name

Percy threw the ball Hecate gave him and Nico was forced out of a shadow

He groaned and shakily rose

The people grew quiet at the sight of him

“Geez warn a man before you summon them with Hecate’s magic, will ya?”

“Nico, your hand”

Annabeth shakily pointed

His hand and wrist was invisible 

He shook his head sadly 

“Annabeth, you know I’m fading.”

They looked at him sadly 

Suddenly out of the shadows flew out another person

“Papa!”

Bianca launched herself at him but she passed through

She landed on the floor with a thump

She looked at him scared

He backed away, afraid he was going to hurt her

“Papa, you’re fading. Fast”

————————————————————————————————————————

It was a domino effect 

She scrambled to the bronze brazier and quickly cracked open a pomegranate 

She tore out 5 seeds and threw it in the flames

“FOR THE GHOST KING!”

Nico collapsed to the floor with a shudder

His hand slowly faded back

Bianca rushed to him

“Stop self-destructing!”

She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up

He cracked a grin at her

“You sound like my ex, Bianca. And he was an ass”

Bianca huffed

The older veterans gasped at the name

She scanned the crowd

“Hey! Golden-eyes woman! I know you will be able to touch my father in this form. Can you please hold him up while I put a mat underneath him?”

Hazel shakily nodded and rushed forward

She carefully wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him to stand beside Chelsea 

Nico froze

Hazel turned to him worried

“What’s wrong?”

He shakily limped to Amaryllis and touch her forehead

She gurgled at him and batted her fists on his hand

Her parents grew worried 

“Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of her!”

After a few moments Nico jerked back like he was burned and started crying 

His body was rippling, like someone threw a stone in him

“B-Bea? Meet y-your aunt”

————————————————————————————————————————

The older campers started muttering while the younger were confused 

Nico dropped to his knees and bowed respectfully 

Bianca gasped and smiled 

She came to him and patted his back

She walked to the baby 

“Hello Auntie! It’s so nice to put a face or rather a soul, to a name! Papa told me many stories about you! He often sang your lullaby to me. I hope I can be half the woman you were in your past life”

She bowed deeply for a couple moments and kissed Amaryllis’ cheek

Bianca helped her father stand up and wobble to the baby

He stroked his sister’s cheek

He laughed sadly 

“Of all parents you could’ve chosen, Sorella, you choose them. You are a daughter of the underworld! You could have anyone you want!”

The couple sputtered at that

“You can probably see that I named my daughter after you. She’s beautiful and she loves ballet and violin. She’s also started to date Thanatos. She reminds me a lot of Aryana’s soul. You are right, that children of Hades always hold grudges. But Hades disowned me and Nyx had adopted me. I’ve learned to be more forgiving since then. Thank you for the lesson Bea.”

He chuckled softly at that

“Mia sorella forgive me for my mistakes that I made and will make. I am sorry but I will be abandoning you.”

He bowed once again

“io veglierò su di te” 

He turned to Percy 

“Keep your end of the bargain, I will be taking my leave”

Bianca took his hand

With that he disappeared again into the shadows

The people were silent for a moment 

Then all Hades broke loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally poor Nico gets justice. Song for this chapter is the Heroes by All time low and Wolf in sheep’s clothing by Set it off


	15. Dandelion

It was 3 weeks after the announcement 

People decided to pay Nico their respects in the form of a week long festival 

They exhumed his ashes and gave him a Roman and a Greek funeral 

They followed his wishes and buried him next to his sister

Artemis was enraged that she managed to fall for a man’s lies that she turned Dolion into a jackalope

Then she blessed Bianca and Amaryllis

Most of the Olympians felt bad (sad that they lost an amazing warrior) and attended the last day of the festival 

On the last day Nico himself showed up with his daughter 

Bianca placed the first flowers on the siblings’ graves on the final day

Later that day the duo visited Italy 

Nico placed tulips over a familiar couple’s grave

And he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah finally peace and happiness. Song for this chapter is The reckless and the brave by All time low and Hope for the underrated youth by YUNGBLUD 


	16. Epilogue-Red poppy

“Knock knock. Can I come in?”

The Moirae turned to their visitor 

They all smiled

“Well hello again, Nico”

Nico smiled

“Why were you secretive last month?”

They cackled 

“A girl must have her secrets. Anyhoo we made you something”

They presented him the tapestry 

It was him, sitting on a throne made of black marble

There was a moon on top of the throne 

Nico was smirking and he was clearly in a throne room 

The beauty about it was that there was a tulip in his hand with real tulips 

Nico’s eyes widen 

“Wow. It’s beautiful. Thank you sisters.”

He gently took the tapestry 

“It has been enchanted. The tulips will never die”

He smiled at them

“I will hang it in the hall of portraits. Thank you so much for your gift”

The sisters smiled at him

“May your journey home back be safe, brother”

He laughed 

“Goodbye sisters. I will visit again very soon with Bea”

They smiled contented and watched him depart

Sure his life at the start was hard

But they did everything in their power to make make sure he had an afterlife worthy of a god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo it’s been a wild journey. Thanks for sticking with me! Song of this chapter is Towards the sun by Rihanna. I recommend the My Hero Academia edit with Dabi and Hawks


End file.
